El amor por una novela
by Lady Amoran
Summary: Por que los libros juegan grandes papeles en la vida. En este caso serán los impulsores de un amor único y caótico. Por que los opuestos se atraen. Y por que nunca digas nunca. Teenlock!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Entro a aquella amplia biblioteca. Conocía casi de memoria el lugar. Todos los estantes se encontraban abarrotados de libros, de una inmensa variedad de autores. Porque ese espacio podía ser considerado un santuario, que le rendía culto a la gran obra maestra de la palabra escrita. ¿Quién no sabría apreciaría semejante belleza?

Pero sabía que había quien no podía comprenderla. Y eso era verdaderamente triste, todo el mundo estaba más ocupado en preocuparse por su vida virtual que olvidaban nutrirse de cultura. Aquellas personas se asemejaban demasiado a peces grises, simétricamente exactas. Predeterminados. Y eso era patético.

Mycroft Holmes tenía apenas 19 años, y ya estaba en su último semestre para su licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas. Al estar joven sabia que las puertas del parlamento se abrirían para él. Fácilmente se postularía en un puesto menor en el gobierno británico, mientras trabajaba para el servicio secreto. No había ninguna falla en su plan. Poseía perfectas calificaciones, y su intelecto era incluso superior al de sus maestros. Si no fuera porque su madre había insistido en que "conviviera" se hubiese graduado un par de años atrás.

Pero el voto de su madre no era algo que pudiera debatir. Aunque tampoco socializaba. Mycroft era el pelirrojo del que todos se burlaban en clase. Él que era malo en los deportes y en cualquier actividad física. Así que se pasaba horas en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo él tenía por predilección leer de Política e Historia, sus conocimientos en esas materias eran amplios y hasta eso era decir poco. Por tal motivo cuando en una de sus clases les requirieron una reseña sobre una novela de Fantasía o Ciencia Ficción, se vio verdaderamente perdido. Había tratado de dialogar con su maestra alegando que hasta podría entregar cinco trabajos de otro género porque no tenía ningún conocimiento previo. La maestra le recomendó un libro. El siguió intentando alegando que era un ejercicio improductivo. Lo que le acarreo doble tarea.

Así fue como política se encontraba frente a aquel gran estante de autores de los que nunca había escuchado y titulo demasiado ridículos como "Viaje al centro de la tierra" ¿A quién se le ocurría eso? Un viaje de tal magnitud era verdaderamente improbable. Ridículo.

Como no pudo decidirse cual era la mejor opción. Y tampoco encontró el libro que la maestra le había dicho, fue con la bibliotecaria la Sra. Hudson para que lo auxiliara.

- Mycroft, jovencito ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - lo miraba con verdadera expectación.- ¿Has roto algún libro?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo cree eso? - Mycroft se sintió un poco ofendido por semejante insinuación, él nunca seria capaz de romper algo tan sagrado como la palabra escrita. - Necesito encontrar este libro.

- ¡Oh! ¿Harry Potter? Es un muy buen libro.- Exclamó al leer el titulo apuntado con una impecable caligrafía. - Es mas, es una saga, trata de un joven que...

- Sra. Hudson.- La interrumpió muy abruptamente - No necesito saber _de que_ trata el libro, quiero saber _donde_ está.

La señora Hudson le sonrió a modo de disculpa, mientras revoloteaba entre varias fichas bibliográficas.

- Tenemos todos los libros, pero justamente hoy se han llevado el primero.- Una mueca se instaló en la cara de Mycroft, mientras pensaba en que la otra alternativa era leer en linea. - Pero si recuerdo el joven había dicho que lo volvería a leer. Así que tal vez si se lo pides te lo pueda prestar.

La mueca en la cara de Mycroft disminuyo gradualmente pero no desapareció. Por lo menos ahora solo tenia que convencer a aquel joven que le diera el libro. Aunque el poseía una gran capacidad de influencia, no seria tan difícil...

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunto mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para escribir el nombre.

- Umm... se llama _Gregory Lestrade._

* * *

Bueno ¡Hola!

Ando aqui embarcandome en una nueva locura. Por que mi cerebro fue incapaz de darme ideas para terminar mi fic y me dio la idea para otro.

Espero que les guste:D

Saludos Lady Amoran


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Greg caminaba por los alrededores del patio, traía su mochila en los hombros y entre sus manos un libro ya algo desgastado. Estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse a leer, así fue como termino debajo de un gran árbol, en el rincón, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de las canchas como para poder reducir casi el bullicio por completo. Ya cuando estuvo cómodamente sentado abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

_"El señor y la señora Dursley, qué vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban muy orgulloso de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías…"_

Sonrió ampliamente al leer aquello, y pensaba que aun cuando ya lo había leído ese inicio miles de veces nunca se cansaría de el. Había sido el primer libro que leyó cuando tenía apenas 8 años. Había quedado atrapado por los primeros capítulos que en cuestión de un par de días ya había terminado de leer el libro. El estuvo ahí cuando salio el segundo libro, el tercero, el cuarto… Todos, y se había enamorado de cada uno de estos.

Conocía la historia de pies a cabeza, podía nombrar a todos esos magos y brujas. El había esperado a los 11 que su carta llegara (y aunque esa no hubiese llegado aun tenia esperanza). Había asistido a los estrenos de las películas entusiasmado, salido de estas destrozando la caja de palomitas cuando sus partes favoritas del libro fueron dejadas fuera.

Él los consideraba los mejores libros de toda una generación. Asi con la suave brisa y la sombra proporcionada por el árbol siguió leyendo.

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente frustrado, el libro no estaba en la biblioteca y eso complicaba el asunto. Imaginaba que algún pobre tonto había visto el libro, pensando que tenia dibujos. Le agradecía verdaderamente a la Sra. Hudson que le hubiera proporcionado el nombre de ese pobre que solo un iluso podría leer semejantes libros.

Ahora solo tenia que buscarlo, cosa que de seguro no seria tan sencillo, dado que la escuela contaba casi con mil alumnos. Pero no tenia otra alternativa, tuvo que ir preguntado a cada persona medianamente decente le si era ese tal Lestrade. Después de recibir varios adjetivos despectivos hacia su persona se encontró con una de sus compañeras de álgebra avanzada Anthea, le preguntó sin verdaderas esperanzas, sin embargo ella si lo conocía.

- Oh si... lo conozco.- Mycroft la miró expectante.- Él estaba en el club de lectura hace un año.

- ¿Y sabes donde podría estar?

- Ahora que lo mencionas si, lo vi en el patio debajo del árbol de la esquina.

- ¿Y como es? - Se sentía un poco tonto, preguntando por una persona, él no hacia eso, la gente preguntaba por él.

- Umm... es atractivo. - Anthea lo miró con burla en los ojos.- Así que dudo mucho que te equivoques.

Anthea continuo su camino, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Mycroft, que solo alcanzo a ver como su compañera con su celular en mano se perdía entre los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson estaba muy feliz sentada en su cómoda silla, pensando en si no había actuado mal mintiéndole al joven Holmes. Si tenia mas ejemplares de aquel libro... Pero desde hace una semana su televisión se había descompuesto y no podía ver ninguna de sus novelas. Así que cuando llego el joven Mycroft pidiendo el libro recordó al adorable Greg, sin evitarlo vio una hermosa pareja ante sus ojos.

Se reprendió a si misma por cometer semejante locura, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y podía jurar por su adorable esposo que esos dos se lo agradecerían.

* * *

Cuando Mycroft llegó al patio vio la silueta masculina que estaba esperando observar, mientras se acercaba a esta, pensaba en que Anthea tenia razón, aquel joven que parecía ser de su edad era verdaderamente atractivo. Su cuerpo parecía bastante tonificado aun con el uniforme encima, tenia el cabello negro, pero de el salían canas que lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo, no podía ver su rostro por que estaba cubierto por aquel libro. ¡¿Que le sucedía?! Como se le ocurría pensar en eso, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, así que se acerco hasta el para acabar una vez por todas este asunto.

- ¿Disculpa tu eres Greg Lestrade? .- Él aludido bajo el libro.

- ¡Que Muggle osa a interrumpir mi lectura! - Greg sonrió jugetonamente bajando el libro para quedar plasmado por el hermoso joven ante él. Ante él y sus hermosos ojos azules. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo hasta quedar de pie donde pudo notar que era aquel chico era ligeramente mas alto que el.

- ¿Como me has dicho? - Mycroft estaba indignado ante esa extraña extraña palabra con la cual había sido llamado.

- ¿Qué? - Greg no salia de su estupefación, no había entendido que le había dicho aquel hermoso ángel.

- Olvídalo...- Mycroft rodó los ojos, no iba a discutir, menos cuando quería el libro.- ¿Eres tú Greg Lestrade?

- Sí, Greg Lestrade a tu servicio.- Le tendió la mano, Mycroft la observo por un momento antes de estrujar aquella mano. El contacto duro mas de lo normal, pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de eso.

- Mycroft Holmes, y quisiera saber si pudieras prestarme el libro que tienes en mano.- Greg quien parecía verdaderamente perdido y con un efecto de reacción lenta, miro el libro y le sonrió.

- Buen libro, ¿lo volverás a leer?

- Dudo que sea un buen libro, lo leo por que me lo han pedido y no he tenido opción.

La cara de Greg era todo un poema, en el podías leer una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde sorpresa hasta enojo. Se sentía insultado con aquel comentario, ¿como alguien podía expresarse de un libro así de magnifico? {El no podía permitirse eso.

- No puedo prestártelo si no eres digno de él, así que si quieres que te lo preste deberás ganártelo.

Mycroft solo frunció el ceño, temiendo de aquella persona frente a el. Pensaba en irse, pero no tenia alternativa alguna necesitaba ese tonto libro.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

* * *

Hola! y casi, casi adiós.

Tengo prisa el día de hoy, el plan era subir el capitulo ayer, pero me quede dormida y al despertar me entere que no había internet u.u Y fue triste... pero bueno aquí esta! Si hay cualquier detalle es enteramente mi culpa, intento ir mas rápido que Quicksilver

Me he puesto muy feliz ver que si les gusto la idea, espero no defraudarlos en ningun sentido:D Agradezco sus review y sus favoritos.

Espero les haya gustado

Saludos Lady Amoran


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Greg había quedado verdaderamente estupefacto cuando escuchó salir de los labios del más alto (por que claramente podía ver que era más alto) aquella pregunta. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" Nunca pensó que verdaderamente le haría caso. Sinceramente solo estaba jugando con él. Estuvo a segundos de reírse y darle el libro, para que se diera cuenta de la maravillosa experiencia que era leerlo. Pero Mycroft parecía verdaderamente convencido de todo eso, su cara estaba tan seria, además si estaba verdaderamente insultado por la forma despectiva en como se había referido al libro. Es que… ¡Es uno de los mejores libros de la década! Había crecido con ellos, lo habían hecho llorar, sufrir, reír, reflexionar. Aquellos libros, con tan maravillosas historias de magia fueron grandes salvavidas para cuando se sentía deprimido o asustado. Y el escuchar a alguien hablar tan mal sobre estos, sin siquiera haber leído los libros era inaceptable. Por muy atractivo que le pareciera el otro chico.

Puso su mente a trabajar para que pudiera salir de su estupefacción, contestarle al chico y no besarlo en el proceso. Es que verdaderamente había quedado encantado, no es que fuera para menos, aquel cabello pelirrojo en combinación del par de ojos azules eran perfectas, su rostro parecía tallado, junto con las pecas salpicadas alrededor de la nariz. Solo lo llevaban a imaginarse que tan suave serían sus labios. _¡Basta! Deja de pensar en esas cosas Greg_ se recriminaba el mismo.

- Este... – Comenzó a intentar estructurar una oración coherente con su boca pero su cerebro no estaba ayudando mucho. Piensa algo rápido Greg, estás quedando como un estúpido. Se repetía internamente -. Nos vemos mañana a las 4 aquí. ¡Debo irme!-

Y salió corriendo. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, solo siguió hasta adelante hasta entrar a uno de sus salones, el cual para su fortuno estaba vacío. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Le había dicho que solo si fuera digno se lo prestaría, era como la espada de Gryffindor, aquella que había salido del sombrero seleccionador cuando Harry Potter se encontró en la cámara de los secretos amenazado por el joven Voldemort; Tom Riddle, el cual había salido del diario que el padre de Malfoy le había dado a la menor de los Weasley. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Pobre Ginny! Debió sentirse verdaderamente sola cuando comenzó a escribir en el diario. Harry había sido muy valiente al ir por ella, y no era de extrañarse era una característica de Gryffindor.

Él se consideraba un Hufflepuff a mucho orgullo. Sabía que muchos pensaban que era una casa que sobraba, o más bien era para los que no quedaban en las otras. Pero para él era lo mejor, además era la casa de la que menos se sabe, por lo que disfrutaba echando a volar su imaginación, pensado como sería el ambiente. Porque en definitiva una de las cosas maravillosas de Harry Potter era Hogwarts. ¡Cierto! Eso era lo que usaría contra el pomposo chico, lo emocionaría diciéndole de que casa era, debía empezar a buscar los test que había hecho infinitas veces. Nadie se podía resistir a la magia de Hogwarts.

* * *

Mycroft llegó a su departamento en la facultad verdaderamente frustrado. No había logrado conseguir el libro y lo necesitaba. Odiaba verdaderamente a aquella maestra, ¿quién se creía para exigirle semejante ridiculez? Debía ir a hablar con él director, aunque quizá no eso no fuera insuficiente, quizá debía hablar con el Primer Ministro acerca del programa de estudios, necesitaba verdaderamente unas reformas. No toleraba verdaderamente esas ideas. Pero él era el alumno, no quería reprobar esa materia –sería verdaderamente ridículo- y si eso llegara a pasar, se arruinarían todos sus planes. No valía la pena… solo leería aquel libro.

Solo le bastaba esperar que el tal Greg Lestrade, dejara de jugar con él. No entendía verdaderamente el por qué reaccionó de esa manera, solo debía contestar: claro aquí está el libro. Cuando se lo había pedido. ¡Pero no! En cambio le había salido con esa tontería. "Si lo quieres deberás ganártelo".

Pensó en comprarlo para librarse de él de una vez por todas, pero descubrió que su dinero no era suficiente por haber asistido a un debate muy interesante y caro. Y se negaba rotundamente a pedirle dinero a su madre, o peor aún, a su hermano Sherlock, el cual podía garantizar tenia dinero guardado en ese famoso cráneo con el que paseaba a todos lados. Suspiró profundamente todo se estaba volviendo verdaderamente irritante. Odiaba tener que convivir con una persona especifica y fantasiosa.

Y eso de la magia era aun mas ridículo...

* * *

La Señora Hudson dudo aun más de su salud mental, cuando empezó con aquello. Claro, no era como si fuera la primera persona a la que seguía, pero ya había dejado es hábito. Aunque parecía verdaderamente perturbador, no tenía alternativa alguna. Le habían dicho que su televisión no estaría pronto, de dos a tres semanas, ¡No soportaría demasiado sin morir del aburrimiento! Necesitaba ver ese drama de la vida, esos amores imposibles… Así que emprendió la comitiva de seguir aquel par hasta que fueran felices juntos y lo serían.

Por que había por medio de varios contactos, uno que otro chantaje y mucha intuición, logrado averiguar que aquel par se reuniría en el gran árbol que estaba en las instalaciones. El árbol donde el dúo de pasión juvenil se reunió por primera vez. Podía dar ciega fe a que había sido la primera vez. El jovencito Lestrade se había quedado mas mudo que una roca. Se movía de un lado para otro con la mirada perdida, quizá en sus sueños que de seguro eran muy románticos. Y Mycroft parecía verdaderamente desorientado, cosa que nunca se espera ver de él.

Aquel jovencito siempre era muy serio, su rostro siempre estaba neutro, también sabía que era un joven aplicado. Pero muy cerrado, siempre lo veía en la zona de política y nunca lo había visto leer algo que no fueran grandes enciclopedias o tomos sobre las leyes del país. Le hacía falta esa chispa de aventura, le hacía falta salir a divertirse, tener amigos, enamorarse…

Toda aquella información la obtuvo de primera mano, es decir, había interrogado a todos y cada uno de las personas que se hubieran encontrado en ese momento a un radio de 1 kilómetro a la redonda. Había tenido que amenazar a varios jóvenes con multarlos por libros que no habían entregado.

Por lo que, cerró la biblioteca, con mucha prisa para seguirlos. Pero ya estaba vieja para correr detrás de dos jóvenes. Convenciendo así al guardia encargado de las cámaras que la dejara ver la grabación del patio de atrás. Viendo así justo el momento en el que Mycroft llegaba al punto de encuentro.

- ¡Que comience la emoción!-

* * *

Llegó puntualmente a las 4 de la tarde, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. La sombra que proporcionaba el árbol era buena. Debió haber esperado que llegara tarde, no se veía como alguien exactamente puntual, o que fuera muy serio. Aunque ya sabia muchas cosas de el con tan solo verlo, el que sus padres lo querían demasiado, que practicaba regularmente fútbol soccer, que era uno de los populares, que era de esos los cuales podía hacer tantos amigos como cantidad de infinitos. Podía notar que aquel cabello cano era producto hereditario de su tatarabuelo. Que era gran fan de las series de televisión, que tenia algunas alergias...

- Perdona por la tardanza, tuve que conseguir algunas cosas. No las encontraba por ningún lado- Lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y de seguro se había dado cuenta del claro enojo que su cara demostraba.

- No te preocupes, solo llegas 30 minutos tarde, para nada tarde - murmuró con sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh vamos no te enojes!.-

Greg comenzó a sacar diversos papeles de su mochila, algunos estaban verdaderamente arrugados. Mycroft quedó consternado al leer de reojo que algunos de los papeles era parte de alguna tarea, ¿cómo podía alguien entregar algo así? O mas, bien la pregunta era ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo aceptaría? En definitiva debía haber grandes mejores educativas.

- ¡Aquí esta! Bueno... prosigamos, te haré unas preguntas y por favor trata de contestarlas con sinceridad.- Se sentó en las raíces del árbol, sin el menor cuidado, al ver que el otro seguí parado con señas extrañas lo invitó a sentarse. - Vamos siéntate, no es el sauce boxeador ni nada por el estilo.

- No existe ningún sauce boxeador, ¿Para qué son estas preguntas? - cuestionó Mycroft.

- Son para que veamos en que casa de Hogwart estarías.- Al ver el escepticismo de su acompañante agregó.- En Harry Potter, la escuela a la que asiste se divide en casas, y uno es asignada a ellas según sus virtudes y aptitudes.- Y formuló la pregunta- Muchas cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo; está sonando el teléfono, tu hermano está llorando en su cuna,ha empezado a llover y la ropa que tendiste se está mojando pero también está afuera tu perro, mojándose en la lluvia ¿Qué atiendes primero?-

- En primer lugar, mi hermano no duerme en una cuna, su edad no es ni optima para que haga eso, segundo, yo no tiendo ropa, la llevo a la lavandería del edificio, y tercero no tengo perro.-

- Es solo una pregunta hipotética-. Era verdaderamente un chico testarudo.

- Es solo una pregunta ridícula, no entiendo la utilidad de esto... -En verdad no lo entendía era ridículo como esto podía definir algo que ni siquiera era real, pero bueno, que mas daba - Supongo que contestaría el teléfono.-

Greg solo le sonrió enseñándole todo sus dientes mientras apuntaba en la hoja.

- ¿A que tipo de personas admiras?-

- A la reina y al parlamento.-

- ¿Somos muy patriotas?-

Así el par de jóvenes continuaron uno preguntando cosas, el otro encontrándole un problema a la pregunta para luego responder. Sin darse mucha cuenta del tiempo que los dos pasaron junto, de lo bien que se sentían, de como Greg se sentía conectado con aquel chico y como Mycroft sentía una pequeña, minúscula, microscópica comodidad junto con este joven.

- En definitiva eres un Slytherin.-

- ¿Y luego?-

- Se supone que es la casa en donde se encuentran las personas que son verdaderamente brillantes y codiciosas. Esas que tienen grandes aspiraciones.

- Sabes que sigue sonando un ridículo.-

- Claro que no lo es - Era verdaderamente genial, la magia de aquello, no, para nada le daría el libro.- Sabes que no te daré el libro.- Acto seguido lo sacó de su mochila y se lo restregó en el rostro.

- ¡Pero he estado toda la tarde contestando estúpidas preguntas!

- Mañana a la misma hora en las canchas Holmes.-

Y Greg se volvió a ir, un poco indignado, dejando a un molesto Mycroft.-

* * *

Había presenciado todo el suceso, desde la tardanza de Lestrade, hasta la furibunda marcha del mismo. ¡Esto cada vez se ponía mejor!

- Señora Hudson..- La llamaron, pero ella los ignoró, estaba ocupada mirando las reacciones de los dos siguiéndolos con la visión de las otras cámaras.- ¡Señora Hudson!-.

- ¿¡Qué?! - Esa gente era verdaderamente era molesta. ¿Qué no podían notar que ella estaba verdaderamente ocupada espiando descaradamente a dos jóvenes a los que obligó a reunirse por no tener nada que ver en televisión? - ¿Qué sucede?

- Dejó a varios alumnos encerrados en la biblioteca.-

* * *

Ejem... Pues, lamento haber abandonado por tanto tiempo la historia, pero entre una cosa y otra, se fue postergando y postergando. En serio, les ofrezco una disculpa. Pero espero les haya agradado el capitulo, o por lo menos que no haya sido tan horrible xD

Bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir, mas que gracias por leer :D Y pues, se acepta cualquier comentario ;)

Saludos,

Lady Amoran :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con ellos.

* * *

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de semejante ridiculez, ya se había reprendido lo suficiente por haberle dicho al tal Greg lo que pensaba. No era que hubiese estado mal, -se enorgullecía- pero eso disminuía la posibilidad de terminar con aquellas ridiculeces, leer el estúpido libro, hacer un perfecto trabajo y librarse de aquel problema de una vez por todas. Así que se centró en pensar que era como un asunto diplomático. Hay que reírse de los chistes malos, le dijo alguna vez su papá y eso era cierto. Pero el grado de ridiculez del asunto, no le permitieron reservarse sus comentarios.

Pero ahora tenía una meta fija, haría todo sin chistar, mostraría interés y exigiría el libro. No había ningún problema, ninguno… No parecía haber nada que pudiera desvanecer su objetivo. Lo lograría, estaba seguro.

* * *

El director la había citado en su oficina. La Sra. Hudson comprendía perfectamente que se trataba acerca de los alumnos que había dejado encerrados en la biblioteca. Aunque no entendía el por qué se estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto por ellos… solo habían sido 3 horas, sin luz, ni ventilación. No era como si hubiera estado bajo un ataque terrorista o algo así. Pero aquellos niñitos no habían hecho otra cosa más que quejarse, por cual ahora estaba sentada en las bancas esperando a que el director dejara de hacerse el importante así dejándola pasar, y esos jovencitos ahora estaban en la lista negra de la biblioteca.

¡Es que no entendían que tenía cosas más interesantes que_ ver_! El episodio de amor del día se lo iba a perder si seguía aquí. Lo bueno, es que una chica pequeña llegó hasta ella con buenas noticias

- Sra. Hudson, si recuerda lo que me pidió.- Ella asintió, al fin las cosas mejoraban – Ellos jugarán en la cancha el día de hoy, es un partido importante.

- ¡Cierto! Hoy era uno de los partidos de la liga- La Sra. Hudson era una verdadera fan de Quidditch- Bueno querida…¿Y ya habían llegado los dos gorriones?-

- ¿Gorriones? – la chica no parecía tener ni la menor idea. Aunque lo después creyó saber. - ¿Se refiere al mayor de los Holmes y el otro chico? Si es así, si, ya habían llegado.

- ¡Shh! – Volteó rápidamente para ver que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor escuchando- Esto de ser discreta no es para nada lo tuyo Molly- Miró nuevamente hacía la oficina del director, de seguro seguiría de payaso.- Bueno, te voy a dejar aquí un rato, voy a ir a espía… que diga, a ver aquellos chiquillos.- No la dejó siquiera refutar, o contradecirle.- Si te atienden diles que vas en mi representación.

Y así la pobre Molly tuvo que quedar esperando a las afueras de aquel despacho observando a la Sra. Hudson casi correr, hacía la salida. Mientras ella no sabía ni que debía hacer. Aquella Señora en definitiva estaba un poco perdida en sus ideas.

* * *

- Jugaremos aquí.- Greg lo guió hasta una cancha de lo que parecía ser soccer, pero en ella había de cada lado tres extraños aro, estos estaban suspendidos por una varilla. Mycroft solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta que habían más personas, aproximadamente unas 25 cargando pelotas y escobas. – Bueno, bienvenido a la cancha de Quidditch. Está avalada por…

- ¿De qué? – No comprendía nada, aquello era ridículo. _Serénate Mycroft_, se obligaba a repetirse a sí mismo. Mientras Greg solo sonreía deteniéndose para hablar y explicarle.

- ¡Greg! – Aunque ya no pudo siquiera tratar de pronunciar palabra, una chica le había gritado, v Greg corrió a su encuentro para ser recibido en un abrazo. Ella estaba vestida de un amarillo demasiado llamativo, era castaña de cabello largo, sus ojos de color café contrastaban con su tez ligeramente morena, bastante alta y usaba lentes.

- Realmente lo trajiste- Dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Mycroft mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro lo examinaba, el cual se sentía un poco nervioso de aquella chica.

- Claro que lo hice, te dije ayer para que le avisaras a Marcie- la chica miro al cielo y sonrió. Ella no le había dicho nada a la otra chica, era obvio, pero Greg no parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Puede que lo haya olvidado – se excusó para luego centrarse completamente a Mycroft.- Soy Elizabeth, compañera de Greggy.- El aludido solo mostró una mueca ante dicho apodo.- Yo soy Hufflepuff, Gryfndor y Slytherin.

- ¿Tienes algún problema o trastorno de múltiple personalidad? Eso explicaría por qué dices ser de tres casas diferentes.

-No, ella solo tiene problemas para aceptar que es una Slytherin- Aclaró una azabache que llegó a unirse a la conversación. Esta chica era en cambio muy baja, de cabello rizado, con tez clara usando de igual manera lentes. Y dedujo que era Marcie cuando esta rodeó a Elizabeth con un brazo con confianza, tensando los hombros de la alta. – Aunque un trastorno de múltiple personalidad explicaría muchas cosas. – Yo soy Marcie, capitana y prefecta de Ravenclaw

- El es Mycroft un Slytherin sin la menor duda – lo presentó Greg.- Está ganándose el derecho a leer.

- ¡Así que tu eres Mycroft Holmes! Debo decir que he escuchado de ti. – En verdad estaban todos tan ciegos a los que tenían enfrente. Marcie se dirigía a él, arrastrándolo ligeramente al centro de la cancha- Estarás en mi equipo, Greg en el otro, por que se enfermó Mike Stanford, así que yo lo cubriré, por lo que tú tomaras mi lugar y ganaremos.

- ¿Cual es exactamente el propósito del juego? – Esto era verdaderamente complicado, trataba de ya no decir ridículo. La cara de la joven quedó un poco consternada al ver que verdaderamente no conocía el juego. Pero no hizo más que suspirar profundamente y comenzar a explicarle las múltiples reglas.

* * *

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo a Mycroft refunfuñar de la explicación de Marcie. A lo lejos vio como Elizabeth le había susurrado algo a John, aquel chico que aunque era dos años menos que todos ellos eran de los mejores buscadores del lugar, llevaba el record de 40 partidos seguidos ganados por su increíble velocidad y aunque a simple vista podría parecer adorablemente pequeño, era de temer.

Por lo que no sabía que creer cuando este soltó una carcajada y asintió afirmativamente. Algo le decía que no era bueno.

- ¿Qué le pediste a John?- La sonrisa con la que Elizabeth le contestó le hizo temer. Los planes de aquella chica siempre eran descabechados.

- Nada Greggy, nada.- Greg no le creyó para nada, tenía mucho tiempo lidiando con aquella chica para ver que algo iba a pasar, John le sonrió de marera muy amplia, en definitiva algo tenían planeado esos dos.

Trató de pensar que era para pararlo, pero ninguna idea era tan realista, no era como si fueran a noquearlo, o a derribarlo. Miro hacía Mycroft nuevamente solo para reírse una vez más, y desear que no fueran tan crueles con él.

* * *

¡La química entre ellos era bastante palpable! Podía verlo, el joven Lestrade le mandaba miradas de amor profundo al mayor de los Holmes, el cual parecía un poco apenado de aquellas miradas, mientras trataba sin mucho éxito sujetar las escoba. Aquel juego era genial, ella luego había _presenciado_ un par. Era genial, porque era buena apostadora, se divertía viendo el juego y estafando jóvenes ilusos que no comprendían cosas básicas para apostar en Quidditch.

Y ahora, con aquel par el partido se volvería intenso el asunto. Ambos jóvenes estaban en diferentes equipos, debían dejar de lado su amor, jugar y dar un buen desempeño en su equipo. En verdad era mucho mejor que sus novelas, se daba cuenta que debía hacer esto con más regularidad.

Estúpido, verdaderamente estúpido. Así se sentía Mycroft con una escoba entre sus piernas, la cual tenía que sostener con sus manos por que parecía que él no podía tener la habilidad de la soltarla como la demás bola de ridículos.

Menudo juego. Ridículo, absurdo, inútil, y tantas cosas más. No entendía como era que lo habían puesto a jugar en lo que parecía ser una importante posición. Según la explicación, el debía correr con la escoba bien sujeta, persiguiendo a la chica alta que hacía de la Snits, Smitt, Snitch o le habían dicho. Asi cuando la alcanzara debía jalar del calcetín, que traería puesto, para obtener la pelota, y así se terminaba el juego.

¿Dónde estaba lo coherente? Ya había perdido verdaderamente toda la fe en la humanidad.

* * *

El juego comenzó al grito de "Escobas arriba" ambos equipos comenzaron a correr por las pelotas que estaban a mitad de la cancha tal Quaffles para anotar tantos en las porterías de los equipos contrarios. Se podía ver el fuego cruzado entre Budgers que trataban de noquear a los cazadores. En cada extremo los guardianes corrían de un lado a otro protegiendo los aros, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no entrara ningún tanto en ellas.

Greg, era cazador, uno muy bueno en realidad, había en los 5 escasos minutos de iniciado el partido anotar 3 veces, y con ayuda de su gran equipo se colocaban rápidamente a la cabeza. Se veía verdaderamente concentrado en el juego, verdaderamente le gustaba, por que se podía sentir como si estuviera verdaderamente en los aires volando. La adrenalina lo llenaba.

Del otro lado del campo se veía a un Mycroft que trataba de no desfallecer del cansancio, verdaderamente no era lo suyo el correr o hacer alguna actividad física. Cuando habían dado la indicación había salido corriendo detrás de la Snitch como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero después de minutos corriendo sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle, ya no podía seguir. Había visto amarillo a lo lejos.

Se sentó sobre el pasto, dejando a un lado la escoba, regularizando su respiración que parecía acelerarse cada vez más.

- ¡Vamos Mycroft levántate!- Le gritaron mientras con una pistola de agua lo bañaban por completo.

- ¡No hagas eso! Me estas mojando –

- Ese es el chiste genio, en las reglas dice que puedo hacer esto.- Lo volvió a rociar.- ¡Vamos levantate!

- Ya no puedo… -

- Determinación Myc, eso te falta, vamos a hacer algo, me quedaré quieta, solo toma la snitch.

Dando su esfuerzo se levantó del pasto e hizo un ademan para tomar la calceta que estaba enfrente, sin embargo no notó que John se en carrero para evitar que ganara. La velocidad que había alcanzado era enorme, cuando Mycroft quiso moverse para no ser impactado era tarde. Su vida paso frente a sus ojos.

- Bueno… Creo que he sido un poco exagerado- apuntó John.- No debí noquerlo como me pediste.

- Nah, estará bien, se lo merecía – Dijo Elizabeth mientras lo tomaba por las piernas y lo comenzaba a arrastras hasta la cancha nuevamente.- Además ganó le fue bien.

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

Espero les haya gustado, y se hayan reido (?).

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Isa, a quien amablemente me compartió su experiencia en un juego de Quidditch. ¡Gracias en serio! Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

Y también agradezco desde el corazón de xD sus reviews, favoritos y follows En serio, me hacen verdaderamente feliz con ellos.

Saludos, Lady Amoran.


End file.
